First Meet
by cuttiekyu
Summary: saya datang dengan sequelnya hhe, enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

**First Meet**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

** Choi Siwon**

** Shim Changmin**

**Pair : WonKyu. ChangKyu (past)**

**Enjoy ...**

Klontang Klontang

"sial, dasar shim changmin brengsek" umpat seorang namja manis bernama kyuhyun, namja itu menendang apapun yang ada di depannya termasuk kaleng malang yang sepertinya berada di tempat yang tidak tepat, menimbulkan suara nyaring di tengah keheningan malam. Kyuhyun masih mengeluarkan seluru emosinya pada sang kekasih, ahh tepatnya mantan kekasih karena dia baru saja putus dengan namja tiang listrik bernama changmin itu setengah jam yang lalu.

**Flashback**

Byurrrrr

Suasana mendadak sunyi saat tiba – tiba seorang namja manis menyiram seorang namja yang sedang asik menikmati makan malamnya dengan segelas air dingin.

"jadi ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku tuan shim" ucap namja manis itu penuh emosi, sedangkan namja yang menjadi korban siramannya tampaknya masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi, "k-kyu chagi" ucapnya saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"chagi? Masih berani kau memanggilku chagi setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku shim changmin, berikan saja kata – kata manismu pada yeoja itu" tunjuk kyuhyun pada yeoja yang duduk di hadapan changmin.

"oppa siapa dia?" tanya yeoja itu manja sambil merangkul lengan changmin, sepertinya dia takut pada kyuhyun yang tampak murka.

"kau bertanya siapa aku? Tanyakan saja pada namja penghianat ini" ucap kyuhyun sinis

"kyu chagi aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" changmin berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun.

"menjelaskan apa? Tega – teganya kau shim changmin, kau anggap apa hubungan kita selama ini, aku selalu percaya padamu, tapi kau dengan seenaknya selingkuh dibelakangku, hahh aku memang bodoh karena percaya padamu" kyuhyun tertawa miris, pantas saja akhir – akhir ini changmin namja yang sudah dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya sering bersikap aneh, seperti mengangkat telpon diam – diam ataupun menolak kalau diajak kencan ternyata dia memang sudah mempunyai kekasih lain.

"kyu?"

"sudah berapa lama? Sudah berapa lama kau membodohiku shim?" tanya kyuhyun

"kyu, aku tidak..." changmin masih berusaha mengelak

"jangan mencoba untuk membela diri, aku sudah tau semuanya, ahhh dia sekretarismu bukan?" ucap kyuhyun saat mengenali yeoja didepannya, melihat changmin terdiam kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan "dan kau mengencaninya dibelakangku, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Selama ini aku selalu percaya padamu dan mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku" air mata jatuh di pipi putih kyuhyun, menggambarkan rasa kecewanya pada changmin.

"kau fikir ini karena siapa kyu?" tanya changmin nadanya berubah datar

"mwo?"

"kau fikir ini karena siapa hahh? Ini semua karena kau, kau yang terlalu sibuk dengan karir keartisanmu, kau yang jarang memperhatikanku"

Kyuhyun memandang changmin tidak percaya, "kenapa kau baru mempersalahkannya sekarang? Bukankah kau yang mendukungku sebagai penyanyi? Dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku?, itu bukanlah sebuah alasan tuan shim, kalau kau memang mencintaiku kau tidak akan dengan tega menghianatiku"

"kau benar itu memanglah bukan alasan, tapi sekarang aku tidak perduli lagi, sekarang aku sudah memiliki min hee" changmin menggenggam tangan yeoja di sampingnya yang menambahkan luka di hati kyuhyun "dia lebih baik darimu, dia lebih perhatian padaku dari pada kau kyu"

"ohhh jadi begitu, sekarang aku tau bagaimana sifat aslimu, jadi hanya seperti ini arti hubungan kita untukmu?" kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengenali lagi namja didepannya ini, kemana changmin yang dulu begitu sayang dan perhatian padanya?

"dengar kyu, aku tau ini menyakitkan, tapi maaf aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu lagi" ucap changmin kejam.

PLAKKK

Kyuhyun menampar pipi changmin dengan keras "kau fikir aku juga sudi mencintaimu lagi?! Akan kuberikan apa yang kau inginkan" kyuhyun melapas cincin perak yang melingkar dijari manisnya lalu melemparnya kearah changmin "mulai sekarang kita tidak ada hubungan lagi, kita PUTUSSSSS!" setelah itu kyuhyun meninggakan restoran.

**Flasback end**

Dan sekarang disinilah kyuhyun, menyusuri taman seorang diri sambil sesekali mengumpat namun air mata belum juga berhenti mengalir dari mata indahnya. Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya, banyak sekali pasangan muda mudi yang menghabiskan waktu bersama mengingat ini adalah malam minggu, harusnya dia dan changmin juga melakukannya namun apa yang dia dapat dia justru melihat changmin berkencan dengan yeoja lain. Kyuhyun berjalan ketempat yang lebih sepi, walau bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, apalagi dia tidak menggunakan penyamaran sama sekali, dia hanya menggunakan mantel cokelat panjang untuk menghalau dinginnya malam. Resiko pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi terkenal di korea, bahkan di dunia membuatnya tidak leluasa bepergian di tempat yang ramai.

"ARRRGGGHHH" teriak kyuhyun sambil menendang batu kecil yang ada didepannya

"awwww" tiba – tiba terdengar suara mengaduh dari balik semak – semak membuat kyuhyun kaget, sepertinya tendangannya barusan mengenai seseorang.

"nugu?" ucap kyuhyun waspada

Tiba – tiba muncul namja berbadan tegap dari balik semak – semak, namja itu menggunakan kaca mata hitam dan juga syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuat kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat wajah namja itu. Namja berbadan tegap itu berjalan mendekati kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sepertinya menjadi tempat mendarat batu tendangan kyuhyun.

"yak! Nuguya?" ucap kyuhyun panik sambil memasang kuda – kuda, di tempat yang sepi seperti ini bisa saja dia perampok bukan, namja itu semakin mendekat, kyuhyun menutup matanya sambil melayangkan tinjunya secara acak "yak! Jangan macam – macam atau aku akan menghajarmu" ucapnya dengan nada gemetar

HUP

Namja itu menangkap tangan kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun semakin ketakutan. _Tuhan kumohon tolong aku, aku tidak mau mati sekarang, aku berjanji akan rajin makan sayur dan membantu umma kalau kau menyelamatkanku kali ini, _batin kyuhyun.

Namja yang memegam tangan kyuhyun itu tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan kyuhyun, menghasilkan lesung pipi yang menawan namun sayang sekali tertutupi oleh syal yang dipakainya, "hati – hati dengan tanganmu nona, tangan halus ini bisa melukai orang" ucapnya lembut.

Mendengar kata nona membuat kyuhyun membuka matanya, lalu menatap namja didepannya garang "yak! Apa yang baru saja kau bilang? Nona? Aku namja babo" omelnya

"benarkah? Tapi kau begitu cantik" ucap banja itu spontan membuat kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah.

"apa maksudmu? Aku tampan" elaknya walau dalam hati senang juga karena ucapan namja itu terdengar sangat tulus dan jujur, _aishhh apa yang kau fikirkan cho kyuhyun? kau merasa senang pada ucapan namja yang akan merampokmu? Hahhh fokuslah, _batin kyuhyun. "perampok lepaskan tanganku" bentak kyuhyun entah kemana rasa takutnya tadi pergi.

"perampok?"

"benar perampok"

"bagaimana kau bisa menganggapku perampok?" tanya namja tegap itu sambil tersenyum geli

"lihat, dandananmu sangat aneh, mana ada orang memakai kaca mata hitam di malam hari, dan kau juga menutupi wajahmu dengan syal"

"hahaha kau sangat lucu nona, hanya karena itu kau menganggapku perampok?" namja itu tertawa, membuat kyuhyun kesal, namja manis itu mulai berkacak pinggang lalu menatap siwon tajam.

"heyy sudah kubilang aku namja, dan apa kalau bukan perampok? Penguntit?" tuduh kyuhyun.

"bukan keduanya nona, aku hanya seorang namja yang sedang menikmati malam di sebuah taman dan tiba – tiba ada sebuah batu yang menyasar ke kepalaku" ucap namja itu menjelaskan.

"hah? Batu?" tanya kyuhyun yang sepertinya mulai sadar

"ya, batu yang kau tendang" ucap namja itu

Mendengar jawaban dari namja itu kyuhyun jadi tersenyum salah tingkah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "jadi batuku mengenaimu? Maaf. Lagipula untuk apa kau dibalik semak – semak?" ahhh sepertinya kyuhyun memang tidak rela menjadi pihak yang bersalah.

"apapun yang kulakukan yang pasti itu hal yang menyenangkan"

"menyenangkan? Dasar namja aneh"

"kau tidak percaya padaku? Akan kubuktikan. Kau tau ini bisa menghilangkan kesedihan" ucap namja itu sambil menatap kyuhyun penuh makna.

"memang siapa yang sedang sed ..." kata – kata kyuhyun terhenti saat namja itu mengusap pipinya.

"air mata ini tidak bisa berbohong" ucapnya sambil tetap mengusap bekas air mata di pipi kyuhyun, menghasirkan desiran aneh di hati namja manis itu. "kajja" ajak namja itu sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun menerobos semak – semak

"yaakk apa yang kau lakukan?" omel kyuhyun

"sssttttt diam dan nikmatilah" ucapnya sambil nenunjuk ke atas langit. Kyuhyun memandang namja itu bingung namun akhirnya dia menongak ke atas, mata kyuhyun langsung terbelalak melihat pemandangan di atasnya, tepatnya dilangit. Beribu bintang berkedip – kedip memancarkan sinarnya di hamparan gelapnya langit, seperti ribuan kunang – kunang yang menerangi malam. "uwaaaaaa" pekik kyuhyun kagum.

Namja itu tersenyum mendengar seruan kyuhyun.

"aku baru tau ada tempat seindah ini di taman ini" ucap kyuhyun masih menatap takjub langit diatasnya.

"dari tempat ini langit terasa sangat dekat kan? Ditempat ini tidak ada lampu taman jadi bintang bisa terlihat dengan jelas"

"heummm" kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya keatas seperti hendak memetik bintang. Perlahan kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas hamparan rumput, agar lebih leluasa memandang langit dikuti oleh namja itu.

"lain kali kalau kau sedang sedih datanglah kesini, tempat ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua oke?"

"baiklah, tidak akan kubocorkan pada orang lain" kyuhyun mengangsurkan jari kelingkingnya yang disambut oleh namja itu. Lalu mereka kembali menikmati indahnya bintang.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka merdiam disana sampai tiba – tiba namja itu bangun. "kurasa aku harus pergi, kau juga pulanglah ini sudah malam" ucap namja itu

"baik"

Mereka keluar dari semak – semak, "kukira kita akan berpisah disini" ucap kyuhyun walau sebenarnya dalam hati tidak rela, dia merasa sangat nyaman dengan namja ini, bahkan dia melupakan sakit hatinya pada changmin.

"kau benar nona"

"yakkk! Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan"

"hehe"

"emmmm bolehkah aku pinjam syalmu? Sepertinya aku membutuhkannya" pinta kyuhyun

"apa kau kedinginan?" kyuhyun mengangguk padahal bukan itu alasannya, namun karena dia takut dikenali oleh orang – orang. "ini pakailah" namja itu menyerahkan syalnya pada kyuhyun.

"terima kasih"

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa" perlahan namja itu menjauh

Ahh tunggu dulu sepertinya kyuhyun melupakan sesuatu, dia lupa berkenalan padahal mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama.

"HEYYY NAMJA ANEH!" teriak kyuhyun membuat namja itu berhenti

"KITA BELUM BERKENALAN NAMAKU CHO KYUHYUN!" teriaknya lagi

"BAIKLAH NONA CHO AKU MENGERTI" ucapnya balas berteriak lalu melambai ke arah kyuhyun.

"aishh masih saja dia memanggilku nona" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, tunggu dia lupa menanyakan nama namja itu "HEY SIAPA NAMAMU?" teriaknya namun tidak ada sahutan dan namja itupun sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"hahhh padahal aku belum tau namanya" kyuhyun menggenggam syal yang sekarang sudah melingkar dilehernya dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya, menghirup wangi maskulin dari syal itu. _Sampai jumpa lagi namja aneh, _batinya sambil berjalan masih dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, dia benar – benar tidak menyangka perpisahannya dengan changmin membuatnya bertemu dengan namja aneh yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum – senyum sendiri seperti ini.

.

.

Seorang namja berbadan tegap menghampiri sebuah audi hitam yang terparkir di pinggir taman.

"sudah puas menghabiskan waktu dengan namja-mu siwonnie?" tanya seorang namja dari dalam mobil.

"sangat puas hae hyung, dilihat dari dekat dia semakin cantik" siwon tersenyum senang sambil memainkan sebuah benda di tangannya.

"apa itu ditanganmu? Batu?" tanya donghae melihat batu kecil di tangan siwon "kurang kerjaan sekali, buang saja"

"tidak akan pernah, karena batu ini aku bisa berbicara dengannya" ucap siwon sambil memeluk batu ditangannya.

"aisss kau sudah benar – benar gila karena namja bernama cho kyuhyun itu"

"kau benar hyung aku sudah gila"

"sudahlah, kita harus cepat pulang besok kau ada syuting pagi" omelnya

"baik manager" ucap siwon patuh lalu mengikuti donghae memasuki mobil, dan mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan taman yang menjadi saksi bisu bertemunya dua anak manusia yang telah digariskan oleh sang pencipta.

**END**

Sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena update sangat lama, semoga suka, maaf kalo banyak typo disana sini dan idenya pasaran ... #pai -pai


	2. first meet's sequel

**First Meet's Sequel**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

** Choi Siwon**

** Shim Changmin**

** Lee Donghae**

** Lee Hyukjae (eunhyuk)**

** Kim (cho) Heechul**

**Pair : WonKyu. ChangKyu (past)**

**Enjoyyyy ...**

Siwon membenarkan masker dan juga topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk sebuah cafe yang terletak dipusat kota seoul –kona beans-.

KRINGG lonceng yang terletak diatas pintu berbunyi saat siwon membuka pintu, "selamat datang di kona beans" sapa seorang pelayan ramah kepada siwon, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh namja tampan itu.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling cafe yang selalu dipenuhi oleh para remaja itu, lalu dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah kursi kosong yang terletak di pojok cafe yang memang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya kalau mengunjungi kona beans, dia memang sangat menyukai posisi kursi yang didudukinya ini, karena dari posisi ini dia dapat melihat keseluruh cafe dan juga jalanan kota seoul yang selalu ramai karena letakknya yang tepat disamping jendela besar, dan hal yang paling siwon suka adalah dari posisi inilah dia bisa melihat namja pujaan hatinya dengan leluasa.

Mengingat namja pujaan hatinya itu a.k.a cho kyuhyun siwon langsung melihat kesekeliling cafe, mencari sosok manis yang sangat dia rindukan itu, sudah hampir sebulan sejak pertemuan mereka di taman siwon tidak melihat kyuhyun karena harus menyelesaikan syuting drama di china, membuatnya harus menahan rindu pada namja manis itu.

Pandangan siwon tertuju pada seorang namja manis yang baru saja keluar dari pintu khusus staff, semyum siwon terkembang saat menemukan namja yang dia cari, apalagi saat melihat kyuhyun terlihat sangat manis saat menggunakan seragam kona beans, tidak percuma siwon dari bandara langsung ke kona beans saat mendapat info bahwa hari ini kyuhyun akan membantu di cafe milik ummanya ini.

Siwon masih tetap memperhatikan kyuhyun saat namja manis itu sudah berdiri di belakang meja kasir, mulai melayani para pelanggan yang sebagian besar merupakan para sparkyu –nama fans kyuhyun- dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Siwon sangat menyukai ketika melihat pipi chubby kyuhyun yang akan terlihat semakin menggemaskan saat namja manis itu tersenyum, siwon juga menyukai ketika pipi chubby itu menggembung karena kesal, siwon sangat menyukai semua hal tentang kyuhyun, bahkan siwon bisa merasakan semakin hari rasa cintanya pada namja manis itu semakin besar sampai tidak ada ruang untuk orang lain lagi dihatinya selain cho kyuhyun.

Siwon teringat bagaimana dia bisa menyukai ahh tidak mencintai cho kyuhyun, ingatannya kembali pada masa empat tahun lalu, saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan kyuhyun, saat itu siwon dipercaya untuk menjadi MC tamu di salah satu acara penghargaan di bidang musik, dia diberi kepercayaan untuk membacakan nominasi dan juga pemenang penyanyi pria pendatang baru terfavorit yang dimenangkan oleh kyuhyun. pertama kali siwon melihat kyuhyun, saat namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya keatas panggung untuk menerima penghargaan siwon sudah sangat tertarik dengan namja manis itu, dengan senyum manisnya, matanya yang bulat dan jernih juga bibir merah yang bisa membuat siwon seperti kehilangan akal, apalagi saat tangannya menyentuh kulit lembut tangan kyuhyun saat mereka bersalaman, sentuhan kecil itu mampu mengirimkan getaran – getaran halus ke seluruh aliran darah siwon, dan ketika pertama kalinya siwon mendengar suara lembut kyuhyun saat itulah dia sadar dia sudah terperangkap begitu dalam dalam pesona cho kyuhyun.

sejak hari itu siwon mencari tau segala sesuatu tentang kyuhyun, tanggal lahirnya, tempat tinggalnya, hal yang disukai dan tidak disukainya, bahkan jadwal kyuhyun pun siwon tau, mencari info – info tersebut merupakan hal yang mudah untuk seorang choi siwon. Siwon bahkan sering mengikuti kyuhyun di sela jadwal padatnya, membuatnya mendapat julukan sebagai 'penguntit' dari manajernya –lee donghae-, tapi siwon tidak peduli asalkan dia tetap bisa melihat kyuhyun. ingatannya kembali ke kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, dirinya bahkan rela membatalkan jadwalnya hanya untuk menghadiri konser sung si kyung hanya karena dia tau kyuhyun akan menonton konser penyanyi favoritnya itu, dan apa yang dilakukannya selama konser berlangsung? Siwon hanya memandangi kyuhyun yang asik mengayunkan lightsticknya sambil sesekali ikut bernyanyi bersama penyanyi idolanya, he's so cute.

Setahun lalu adalah saat terberat untuk siwon, saat dia mengetahui bahwa kyuhyun sudah memiliki kekasih, dia adalah shim changmin yang merupakan teman masa kecil kyuhyun dan mereka sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun. Saat itu ingin sekali siwon menyerah dan melupakan kyuhyun, namun seberapa kerasnya dia mencoba rasa cintanya justru semakin besar pada kyuhyun, membuatnya menyerah untuk melupakan kyuhyun, bukankan ini memang resikonya mencintai seseorang secara diam – diam? Harus siap sakit hati, tapi ketika mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu, saat dirinya tidak sengaja melihat pertengkaran kyuhyun dan changmin karena perselingkuhan yang dilakukan changmin dia menyesal, menyesal karena merelakan kyuhyun pada namja brengsek seperti changmin, ingin rasanya siwon membunuh namja tiang listrik itu saat itu juga karena membuat kyuhyun menangis. Namun siwon juga bersyukur karena kejadian itu dia bisa berbicara secara langsung dengan kyuhyun dan sedikit menghibur namja manis itu walaupun dengan cara yang tidak 'biasa', siwon bahkan masih ingat saat kyuhyun menuduhnya sebagai perampok, hahh memang tidak ada namja yang lebih menggemaskan dari kyuhyun, dia begitu polos.

Tiba – tiba suara ribut dari arah meja kasir menyadarkan lamunan siwon, dilihatnya seorang namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dan anggun diusianya sedang berbicara dengan kyuhyun, dia adalah cho heechul, umma kyuhyun sekaligus mantan seorang model yang terkenal di eranya, bagaimana siwon bisa tahu? Bukankah sudah kukatakan siwon tau semua hal tentang kyuhyun begitu juga tentang orangtuanya.

"kyunnie, coba kau gantikan dulu seyeon dia sedang sibuk" perintah heechul pada kyuhyun yang tampak sedang sibuk di meja kasir

"aku juga sedang subuk umma" tolak kyuhyun

"sebentar saja chagi, biar umma yang menggantikanmu disini" bujuk heechul

"kenapa tidak umma saja yang menggantikan seyeon nunna?" tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah jengkel.

"aisss kyunnie, apa kau tega membiarkan ummamu yang cantik ini jadi berkeringat dan berantakan karena mondar mandir mencatat pesanan para pelanggan?" ucap heechul dramatis

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas karna tingkah ummanya yang drama queen, "aishhh, ne" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal lalu mengambil sebuah note kecil dan juga pulpen untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan.

Siwon masih tetap memperhatian interaksi antara ibu dan anak ini sambil terkekeh kecil, apalagi melihat wajah kesal kyuhyun, namun senyuman diwajahnya perlahan menghilang dan digantikan dengan perasaan gugup saat melihat kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya.

"anda mau pesan apa tuan?" tanya kyuhyun dengan nada ketus saat sudah sampai di depan siwon, wahh sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan ummanya.

Siwon menurunkan sedikit topinya agar kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, namja tampan itu memang sudah melepas maskernya saat masuk kedalam cafe, menyisakan topi sebagai alat penyamaran satu – satunya.

"tuan?!" ucap kyuhyun lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras karena siwon masih saja tidak menyahut.

"apa begini cara anda melayani pelanggan?" tanya siwon dengan nada datar yang dibuat – buat tentu saja, sepertinya menyenangkan kalau membuat kyuhyun semakin kesal, pasti pipi chubby itu akan menggembung lucu.

"mwo?!" tanya kyuhyun kaget.

"anda sangat tidak sopan, emmm pelayan cho" ucap siwon, mengangkat wajahnya sambil berpura – pura membaca nametag yang terpasang di dada kanan kyuhyun, entah apa gunanya nametag itu padahal semua orang juga tau siapa cho kyuhyun.

Mendengar ada orang asing yang mengatainya tidak sopan kyuhyun melotot marah kearah siwon, yang justru malah terlihat lucu. "kalau aku tidak sopan, kau adalah pelanggan yang menyebalkan" balas kyuhyun sengit, hoho bukan tanpa alasan dia dipanggil evil kyu.

Siwon benar – benar berusaha menahan tawanya yang mungkin akan segera meledak melihat ekspresi menggemaskan kyuhyun, "hahh aku tidak menyengka pelayanan di cafe ini begitu buruk" ucap siwon lagi

"MWO?!" kyuhyun berteriak lumayan kencang membuat beberapa pengunjung yang duduk disekitar meja mereka menengok ke arahnya.

PLETAKK tiba – tiba sebuah tangan mendarat dengan manisnya di kepala cho kyuhyun

"aishh appo" kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya lalu menatap tajam orang yang menjitak kepalanya "umma, kenapa memukulku?" ucapnya terdengar seperti rengekan, rupanya heechul langsung menghampiri tempat wonkyu saat mendengar keributan dari sana.

"aisshhh anak nakal, umma memintamu membantu agar cafe umma semakin ramai bukan untuk ribut dengan pelanggan" heechul mendesis ke arah putera manisnya itu, menyesali sikap kyuhyun yang sama sepertinya saat muda, hahh kenapa kyuhyun tidak menuruti sifat ayahnya saja –cho hangeng- yang kalem.

"dia duluan umma" rengek kyuhyun sambil menunjuk siwon dengan tidak sopannya

"diamlah, sudah kembali ke meja kasir saja sana" usir heechul lalu menghadap ke arah siwon, "maafkan atas sikap anak saya tuan" ucap heechul ramah

"ahh tidak papa ahjumma, anak anda menggemaskan" ucap siwon tanpa sadar sambil memandang kyuhyun yang meninggalkan mereka sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"eh?!" heechul melihat arah pandang siwon lalu tersenyum lembut "kalau saja sikapnya tidak sangat menyebalkan" ucap heechul yang di balas kekehan siwon. "saya harap anda tidak kapok datang kesini tuan"

"tentu saja ahjumma, cafe anda sangat nyaman dan ... emm yang saya cari ada disini" jawab namja tampan itu masih terus menatap kyuhyun

"senang sekali mendengarnya, sebagai permintaan maaf hari ini anda tidak perlu membayar pesanan ada"

"tidak usah ahjumma" tolak siwon halus

"tidak papa, saya tidak menerima penolakan" ucap heechul tegas

"baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih" ucap siwon tulus lalu dia melirik jam tangan yang dipakainya, "ahh maaf ahjumma saya harus pergi sekarang"

"kalau begitu jangan ragu untuk datang lagi"

"tentu saja ahjumm, sekali lagi terima kasih, saya permisi" setelah siwon berpamitan dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan cafe, melirik sebentar ke arah kyuhyun yang masih berwajah kesal di balik meja kasir. _Sampai jumpa lagi baby, _batinnya.

Heechul masih memandangi siwon sampai namja itu menghilang, "kenapa wajahnya tidak asing" gumam heechul, sejak tadi dia memang sangat penasaran karena wajah siwon tidak asing dimatanya, walaupun siwon berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan topi rupanya heechul memang sangat jeli.

"ahh, mirip choi siwon pemain poseidon" ucap heechul mengingat aktor tampan dari drama yang sering ditontonnya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng "tapi tidak mungkin" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan posisinya untuk menghampiri kyuhyun.

.

.

"sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau hyung" ucap siwon kesal pada manajernya lee donghae yang memaksanya untuk menerima pekerjaan menjadi model video klip, memang sudah terkenal di masyarakat luas bahwa aktor tampan kita ini tidak pernah menerima pekerjaan sebagai model video klip, menurutnya hal tersebut kurang menantang karena hanya sebentar, tidak seperti film ataupun drama.

"kau akan menyesal kalau menolaknya siwon, lihat dulu kontraknya" kekeh donghae

"kau kan tau aku tidak suka jadi model video klip"

"lihat dulu, setelah kau melihatnya kujamin kau akan berubah fikiran" ucap donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

Dengan kesal siwon mengambil map yang disodorkan donghae, dibacanya kontrak tersebut, pada awalnya biasa saja, sama seperti kontrak – kontrak lainnya, namun mata siwon langsung terbelalak saat membaca siapa penyanyinya, siwon mengucek matanya memastikan dia tidak salah baca, namun yang tertulis disana tetap CHO KYUHYUN.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, menatap donghae yang sekarang sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearahnya, "kau serius hyung? Cho kyuhyun? babykyuKU?" tanya siwon tidak percaya.

"seperti yang tertulis disana itu memang dia, babymu itu, tapi kalau kau tidak mau yasudah aku akan mengembalikannya" donghae hendak mengambil surat kontrak di tangan siwon namun namja tampan itu dengan sigap bergerak menjauh.

"aku terima" siwon langsung menandatangani surat tersebut, membuat senyum donghae semakin lebar, ohh siwon memang akan selalu seperti itu jika menyangkut kyuhyunNYA.

"dan hyung batalkan semua jadwalku selama seminggu kedepan" ucapnya lagi

"MWO?! Kau gila siwon, membatalkan semuanya? Kau bisa dituntut ganti rugi" pekik donghae.

"aku tidak perduli, bayar berapapun, aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk syuting bersama babykyuku minggu depan" ucapnya enteng membuat donghae hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala, hahhh seharusnya dia tau akan seperti ini.

**-seminggu kemudian-**

"hyung kau yakin dia akan datang?" tanya kyuhyun pada eunhyuk yang sedang menungguinya yang sedang di make up.

"tentu kyunnie, kau sangat beruntung, choi siwon tidak pernah menerima pekerjaan sebagai model video klip" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar, namun selanjutnya dia terpekik kaget saat melihat pantulan wajah kyuhyun di cermin "aigo, ada apa dengan matamu kyu? Lihat sekelilingnya menghitam, seperti panda"

"aku hanya kurang tidur" jawab kyuhyun enteng lalu meminta tukang(?) make upnya menebalkan bedak di sekitar mata agar mata pandanya tidak terlalu terlihat.

"main game?" tuduh eunhyuk

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil memejamkan matanya.

"kalau begitu kau ketaman lagi?" tebak eunhyuk yang tidak dijawab oleh kyuhyun, berarti tebakannya benar, eunhyuk sangat heran dengan sikap sepupu sekaligus artisnya ini, sudah sebulan lebih namja penggila geme itu terus datang ke taman disela jadwal padatnya. "kenapa kau kesana lagi? Mencari dia?" tanya eunhyuk, namja bergummy smile itu memang sudah diceritakan tentang namja asing yang kyuhyun temui di taman.

"aku hanya ingin mengembalikan syalnya" jawab kyuhyun, selalu itu yang menjadi alasannya, padahal eunhyuk tau kyuhyun sedikit menaruh perhatian pada namja asing itu, terlihat dari kyuhyun yang slalu uring – uringan akhir – akhir ini.

"lupakan dia kyu, mungkin saja dia justru sudah tidak mengingatmu" ucapan eunhyuk entah mengapa membuat hati kyuhyun sakit, kyuhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa.

"kyuhyun-ssi apa sudah siap?" tiba – tiba seseorang datang memotong obrolan kyuhyun dan eunhyuk.

"kami segara kesana" jawab eunhyuk lalu kembali memandang kyuhyun "kita lanjutkan nanti, sekarang persiapkan dirimu jangan membuat hyung tampanmu ini malu oke?"

"siap hyuk hyuk" setelah mengucapkan itu kyuhyun langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

"YAK! Panggil aku hyung, dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar" umpat eunhyuk sambil menyusul kyuhyun.

"ah kyuhyun – ssi sudah disini" ucap sutradara shin yang bertanggung jawab pada pembuatan video klip ini.

"annyeong" kyuhyun menampilkan senyum manisnya yang membuat siapapun terpesona, termasuk seorang namja tampan yang sejak tadi menatap namja manis itu saat memasuki ruangan yang berupa cafe yang menjadi setting tempat pembuatan video klip ini.

"siwon –ssi kemarilah, perkenalkan ini kyuhyun penyanyiku yang berbakat"

Siwon berjalan mendekati kyuhyun sambil berusaha menenangkan detang jantungnya, "annyeong haseyo, choi siwon imnida" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar datar, efek dari kegugupannya.

"senang bertemu dengan anda siwon – ssi, cho kyuhyun imnida" kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya kearah siwon.

Dengan ragu siwon menyambut tangan halus dengan warna putih pucat itu, _tanganmu tetap lembut baby. _batin siwon, lalu langsung menarik tangannya karena jantungnya yang semkin berdetak tak karuan, ini pertama kalinya dia muncul di hadapan cho kyuhyun sebagai choi siwon –pertemuan pertama mereka tidak dihitung-, dia sempat khawatir kyuhyun mengenalinya setelah pertemuan mereka di taman dan di cafe, tapi memang dewa keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada siwon atau memang kyuhyun yang terlalu cuaek dan kurang peka, karena kyuhyun sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau itu siwon.

"baiklah mari kita mulai syutingnya" ucap sutradara shin.

Semua mulai mengambil posisi masing – masing termasuk wonkyu, disini kyuhyun berperan sebagai pemeran utamanya dan siwon sebagai lawan mainnya, kalian pasti bingung mengapa tidak memilih wanita saja sebagai lawan main kyunhyun?, itu karena lagu ini memang menceritakan tentang cinta terlarang sang pemeran utama –kyuhyun- yang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri yang juga seorang namja –siwon-, siwon sendiri sudah hafal diluar kepala isi lagu ini, setelah mengosongkan jadwalnya selama seminggu siwon memang hanya mendengarkan contoh lagu yang dikirimkan sutradara shin, sebenarnya dia sangat tidak suka akhir lagu ini dimana sang sahabat –siwon- lebih memilih meninggalkan kyuhyun demi yeoja yang dicintainya, siwon fikir dia sangat bodoh karena menolak namja sesempurna kyuhyun, tapi mau bagaimana dia tidak bisa protes, ini tuntutan peran.

Syuting berjalan lumayan lancar walaupun siwon banyak melakukan kesalahan, salahkan namja tampan itu yang begitu gugup karena berdekatan dengan namja pujaan hatinya, sangking gugupnya dia justru terkesan dingin kepada kyuhyun, membut kyuhyun salah paham dan mengira namja tampan itu tidak menyukainya.

"baiklah sudah malam, sebaiknya syuting kita lanjutkan besok" ucap sitradara shin melihat staffnya sudah terlihat sangat lelah, walaupun video klip durasinya tidak lebih dari lima menit mereka harus membuat sebaik mungkin agar pesan-pesan dalam video ini dapat ditangkap oleh penonton.

Semua orang mulai membereskan barang mereka masing – masing, bersiap untuk pulang.

"kyu kami duluan ya, kau yakin tidak mau menumpang?" ucap salah satu staff pada kyuhyun yang sedang memasukkan barang – barang ke dalam tas.

"terima kasih atas tawarannya noona, aku naik taksi saja" tolak kyuhyun halus, dia tau mereka semua lelah jadi dia tidak tega untuk menumpang karena rumahnya lumayan jauh. Hahh dia jadi teringat saat pertengahan syuting tadi eunhyuk meminta izin pulang karena ummanya tiba – tiba jatuh pingsan, kyuhyun yang juga khawatir pada imonya itu tentu saja mengizinkan eunhyuk pulang duluan dengan membawa mobilnya, membuatnya harus pulang sendirian.

"kalau begitu aku duluan kyu, hati – hati dijalan" staff itu menepuk bahu kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi.

Sejak tadi siwon memperhatikan kyuhyun, ragu untuk menawarkan tumpangan atau tidak, tentu saja di tidak tega membiarkan namja pujaan hatinya pulang sendirian naik taksi apalagi ini sudah malam.

Baru siwon akan menghampiri kyuhyun namja manis itu sudah berjalan menjauhinya sambil menenteng tas ransel hitamnya.

"siwon hey ayo pulang" ucap donghae yang sudah selesai membereskan perlengkapan siwon.

"hyung kau duluan saja, aku akan pulang sendiri oke, bye" siwon langsung berjalan menjauhi donghae untuk mengejar kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depannya.

"YAK! SIWON!" teriak donghae yang tidak dihiraukan oleh siwon "hahh dasar seenaknya saja" gumamnya lalu mula meninggalkan gedung yang sudah sepi itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun merapatkan coat cokelatnya untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang menyerangnya, kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang cukup sepi karena ini memang sudah hampir tengah malam. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, jika dia tau akan seperti ini dia pasti menerima tawaran menumpang tadi. Kakinya sudah lelah berjalan selama setengah jam, dan belum ada satupun taksi yang lewat, apalagi jalanan sangat sepi, biasanya di tempat seperti inilah perampok berkeliaran. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya dicegat perampok, kyuhyun memang orang yang sedikit paranoid, hal ini terjadi karena dia pernah hampir di rampok saat sedang berjalan – jalan dichina, untung saja ada masyarakat lokal yang menolongnya saat itu.

SRAK SRAK terdengar suara – suara aneh dari arah belakang kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu menengok cepat ke belakang namun tidak ada siapapun disana. Kyuhyun kembali berjalan, kali ini lebih cepat "mungkin tikus, kadal, kucing, atau kecoa" gumamnya berusaha perpositif thingking.

SRAK suara itu terdengar lagi, kyuhyun kembali menengok ke arah belakang, kali ini matanya menangkap beberapa orang namja, sepertinya tiga orang sedang berjalan sempoyongan. _Astaga, jangan – jangan mereka mabuk, _pekik kyuhyun dalam hati, namja manis itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan nyaris berlari.

"HEY! Kenapa jalannya cepat sekali, apa tidak takut jalan sendirian?" teriak seorang namja yang disambut tawa oleh dua orang lainnya.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, yang dia pikirkan adalah secepatnya pergi dari sana, menemukan taksi, sampai dirumahnya yang nyaman lalu mengistirahatkan diri dikasurnya yang empuk.

"ayolah bersenang – senang dulu dengan kami" teriak namja yang satunya, ketiga namja itu mempercepat langkah kakinya mengikuti kyuhyun, membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat, mungkin hanya sekitar sepuluh langkah.

"lihat dia sangat cantik" namja yang lainnya bersuara, "ayo temani kami"

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat kerena ketakutan, langkah kakinaya menjadi tidak karuan, mungkin kalau tidak berkonsentrasi dia akan tersandung kakinya sendiri. Dapat kyuhyun rasakan langkah – langkah kaki semankin mendekat kearahnya, tampa pikir panjang namja manis itu berlari cepat menuju kemanapun yang dirasanya aman.

"yak! Jangan lari" sepertinya ketiga namja mabuk itu juga ikut berlari mengejar kyuhyun.

"hahhh hhaahh" kyuhyun sudah mulai lelah, nafasnya memburu membuat uap putih keluar dari mulutnya, dia tidak tau dimana dirinya sekarang, sepertinya dia tersesat, kyuhyun sudah hendak berlari lagi saat merasakan sebuah tangan menariknya ke balik tembok. Kyuhyun sudah akan berontak apalagi ketika merasakan tangan kekar yang menariknya itu memeluknya dari belakang dan tangan kanannya membekap mulut kyuhyun agar tidak berteriak.

"eummm eummmm" kyuhyun berusaha berteriak dan melepaskan diri.

"ssstttt stttt kyu tenanglah ini aku" terdengar suara husky tepat di belakang telinga kyuhyun dia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas namja itu juga memburu dibelakangnya. Tunggu, kyuhyun seperti mengenal suara itu ... mungkinkah ...

"ini aku siwon"

Entah kenapa kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, dia kira namja yang memeluknya ini adalah namja yang ditemuinya ditaman, suara mereka mirip, sangat menenangkan.

Setelah merasa kyuhyun tidak akan berteriak lagi siwon melepaskan kukungan tangannya pada tubuh ramping kyuhyun, "kau tidak papa?" tanya siwon dengan nada khawatir sambil melihat keseluruh tubuh kyuhyun, memastikan namja manis itu baik – baik saja, sejak tadi dia memang mengikuti kyuhyun dan untung saja tidak kehilangan jejaknya saat kyuhyun berlari.

"tidak pa... eum" baru kyuhyun ingin menjawab, namun tubuhnya berganti posisi lagi kali ini punggungnya sudah bersender di tembok dengan siwon yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter darinya dan tangan membekap mulutnya, membuat rona mereh menjalar di pipi chubby kyuhyun.

"sttt mereka kembali" bisik siwon tepat di atas bibir kyuhyun.

_Aigo, umma jantungku kenapa?, _batin kyuhyun karena tiba – tiba jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"aisss dimana namja itu?" terdengar suara di balik tembok yang menutupi wonkyu, membuat siwon lebih merapatkan tubuhnya pada kyuhyun.

"mungkin lari kearah sana hyung" jawab namja satunya

"baiklah ayo kita cari" setelah itu terdengar langkah yang semakin menjauh.

"hahhh hampir saja" ucap siwon lega, lalu dirinya mulai tersadar dengan posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat, "ahh maaf" ucap siwon sambil melepaskan tangannya dari bibir kyuhyun dan mundur menjauh.

"eemm tidak papa, terima kasih siwon – ssi" ucap kyuhyun gugup sambil membenarkan coatnya yg agak berantakan, "oh ya kenapa kau bisa disini siwon-ssi?" tanya kyuhyun heran

"emm hanya sedang ingin jalan – jalan malam" jawab siwon tanpa melihat kyuhyun sambil berjalan keluar tempat persembunyiannya yang diikuti oleh kyuhyun.

Kedua namja itu berjalan dalam keheningan sampai tiba – tiba suara kyuhyun menghentikan siwon, "apa kau membenciku?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Mwo?!, apa maksudmu kyuhyun – ssi?" siwon balik bertanya

"sejak syuting tadi kau bersikap dingin padaku, dan saat kita bicara kau tidak pernah menatapku, apa kau membenciku siwon –ssi?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"tidak tentu saja tidak, kanapa aku harus membencimu?" siwon benar – benar tidak menyangka kyuhyun akan menyangkanya seperti itu, salahkan dirinya yang terlalu gugup sehingga membuat kyuhyun salah paham.

"hmm benar juga dia tidak akan menolongku kalau dia membenciku" gumam kyuhyun pelan yang masih bisa didengar siwon, membuat siwon tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"aku tidak membencimu, mungkin aku hanya gugup, kau tau kan ini syuting vidio klip pertamaku" bohong siwon, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan pennyebabnya adalah namja manis didepannya ini.

Mendengar ucapan siwon kyuhyun tersenyum lega "hahh kukira kau membenciku, leganya" ucapnya dengan nada ceria membuat siwon benar – benar gemas.

_Bagaimana aku bisa membencimu, kalau aku begitu mencintaimu baby, _batin siwon sambil memandang lembut kyuhyun.

"kalau begitu jangan memanggilku kyuhyun-ssi lagi, mulai sekarang kita berteman, bagaimana pun kita masih harus menyelesaikan syuting bersama sampai beberapa hari kedepan" ucap kyuhyun

"baiklah" ucap siwon sambil terus berjalan

"tuh kan kau tidak memandangku lagi siwon hyung" kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, entah kenapa dia seperti sudah mengenal siwon membuatnya bersikap seperti bersama orang – orang yang dekat dengannya.

Siwon membeku mendengar kyuhyun memanggilnya hyung, terdengar sangat indah di telinganya. "kau memanggilku apa kyu?"

"siwon hyung, tidak papakan?" tanya kyuhyun polos

"tentu saja, aku justru senang" jawab siwo sambil tersenyum, membuat dua lesung pipinya terlihat.

_Tampan, _batin kyuhyun saat melihat siwon tersenyum.

"baiklah sudah malam ayo hyung antar pulang"

"apa tidak merepotkan?" kyuhyun merasa tidak enak pada siwon, namja tampan itu juga telah menolongnya tadi.

"tentu tidak, hyung hanya tidak ingin ada yang mengganggumu lagi"

"baiklah, emm gomawo hyung telah menolongku" ucap kyuhyun

"sama –sama" dengan ragu siwon mengusab rambut halus kyuhyun, dia tidak tahan dengan kemanisan namja didepannya ini. "kita pulang sekarang?" tanya siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"ne" jawab kyuhyun semangat sambil menyambut uluran tangan siwon, lalu mereka berdua mulai melangkah dengan sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

.

Sejak hari itu siwon dan kyuhyun semakin dekat, bahkan setelah syuting mereka selesai, mungkin sekitar seminggu lagi video klipnya akan selesai di edit, dan akan segera diluncurkan tepat saat hari valentine.

Saat ini kyuhyun sedang berjalan mondar – mandir di pintu masuk rumahnya, tidak diperdulikan suasana rumahnya yang sangat ramai, hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuanya yang ke dua puluh lima tahun, dan kyuhyun sengaja mengundang siwon untuk datang, namun sampai sekarang siwon belum juga muncul padahal acara sudah mau dimulai.

"aishhh siwon hyung kemana sih?" gerutu kyuhyun

Tiba – tiba sebuah mobil audi hitam berhenti tepat di depannya, kyuhyun sangat kenal mobil siapa itu, karena itu kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah kesalnya, apalagi saat melihat dua orang namja keluar dari mobil.

"apa kau punya jam dirumah tuan choi?" tanya kyuhyun sinis

"mian baby, hyung baru saja menyelesaikan syuting" jawab siwon penuh penyesalan

"jangan memanggilku baby, aku bukan bayi"

"tapi kau sangat imut seperti bayi" siwon mencubit pipi chubby kyuhyu karena gemas

"isshhh lepas" kyuhyun mencubit tangan siwon.

Mereka terlihat sangat mesra bukan? Tapi kalau ada yang mengira mereka sudah jadian kalian salah besar, sampai saat ini status wonkyu masih sebatas teman, walaupun siwon sudah memantapkan hati akan menyatakan cinta pada kyuhyun, dia masih mencari waktu yang tepat, sedangkan namja manis kita harus mengakui dia merasa nyaman di dekat siwon namun dia juga masih menunggu namja asing yang diitemuinya di taman.

"ehhmmm kalian mau masuk atau tetap disini" sindir donghae, ahh selain dekat dengan siwon kyuhyun juga mulai akrab dengan manajer siwon, lee donghae, apalagi saat mengetahui donghae satu high school dengan eunhyuk dulu.

"iya fishy bawel" balas kyuhyun, donghae yang sudah biasa dengan sikap kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya malas sambil melangkah ke dalam ruangan, makanan enak dan juga eunhyuk sudah menunggunya.

"kajja" siwon menggandeng tangan kyuhyun masuk kedalam.

Suasana didalam rumah mewah keluarga cho sangat ramai, sang tuan rumah sedang asik menyambut para tamu yang hadir di ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, sebagian besar adalah teman – teman mereka ataupun rekan kerja hangeng.

"heechul kau masih tampak cantik walau sudah memiliki anak yang sudah dewasa" puji salah satu teman heechul semasa jadi model dulu

"hoho itu sudah tidak diragukan lagi jae" ucap heechul bangga

"ohh ya mana kyunnie kecilmu? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya"

"tadi dia menunggu temannya, ahh itu dia, kyu" panggil heechul melihat kyuhyun bersama siwon.

"wae umma?"

"ada umma jae" jawab heechul

"annyeong umma" sapa kyuhyun ramah pada umma dari mantan pacarnya itu

"aigo kyunnie semakin manis saja, changmin sangat bodoh karena menyaktimu" ucap jaejong menyesal, dia memang sangat menyayangi kyuhyun dan selalu mengklaim kyuhyun sebagai menantunya.

Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum mendengar ucapan jaejong, sesungguhnya dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi tentang changmin, mengerti yang dirasakan kyuhyun siwon mengusap punggung kyuhyun pelan, menenangkan, tentu saja tidak dilihat heechul dan jaejong karena siwon berdiri di belakang kyuhyun.

"kau tenang saja kyu umma sudah menghukumnya karena menyakiti menantu kesayangan umma" jaejong memeluk kyuhyun. dibelakang mereka siwon memasang ekspresi yang sulit dibaca, sebenarnya dia risih mendengar jaejong masih memanggil kyuhyun sebagai menantunya, hell kyuhyun hanya akan menjadi menantu dari ummanya, choi jung soo, sepertinya siwon harus bergerak lebih cepat untuk memastikan kyuhyun menjadi miliknya.

"aigo siapa ini?" ucap jaejong yang baru menyadari keberadaan siwon

"annyeong, choi siwon imnida"

"kau aktor itu kan? Aigo aku fans beratmu" pekik jaejong, sepertinya dia sama saja dengan heechul. Jaejong langsung menghampiri siwon lalu menggandeng lengan namja tampan itu "kau bahkan lebih tampan dari pada yang di tv"

"yak! Jae, jangan memeluk siwon begitu" protes heechul, dia juga kan fans siwon

Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat wajah memelas siwon yang diperebutkan kedua umma itu, sudah biasa bagi kyuhyun melihat siwon didekati para ahjumma, dia memang sangat populer. Sedangkan cho hangeng dan jung yunho hanya menatap istri mereka yang tidak tau umur.

.

.

Di sebuah mall terbesar di seoul saat ini tanggal 14 februari, tepat di hari velentine sedang diadakan promosi album sekaligus peluncuran video klip penyanyi terkenal cho kyuhyun, sejak sore fans namja manis itu sudah memenuhi halaman mall, tidak sabar untuk melihat artis favorit mereka, padahalacara dibuka jam tujuh malam.

Di mall tersebut bahkan kini sudah ada panggung kecil yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa dengan tema cinta dan juga layar besar yang akan menampilkan video klip secara perdana nanti.

Di belakang panggung cho kyuhyun sedang bersiap – siap di make up, dia harus tampil sesempurna mungkin. Selain kyuhyun, siwon beserta sutradara dan para staff yang terlibat juga diminta hadir dalam pemutaran perdana ini. Semuanya sudah hadir sejak sejam yang lalu, kecuali siwon yang sampai saat ini belum muncul.

"aishh tidak aktif" kesal kyuhyun, sudah puluhan kali dia menelpon siwon namun nomornya tidak aktif, bahkan siwon sudah tidak memberinya kabar sejak pagi.

"tenang saja nanti juga datang" ucap eunhyuk santai

"kenapa kau santai sekali sihh hyung?"

"kau hanya terlalu khawatir dia pasti datang"

"pokoknya kalau dia tidak datang aku akan mencincangnya" kyuhyun meremas smartphone yang dia pegang.

"aku jamin kau tidak akan melakukannya"

"apa maksudmu hyung?"

"lihat saja nanti" jawab eunhyuk dengan senyum misterius.

"kyuhyun – ssi lima menit lagi" ucap seorang staff

Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya, dia masih gelisah karena siwon belum juga datang.

"dua menit lagi"

Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan kyuhyun menenangkan namja manis itu,

"sekarang" ucap staff itu lagi

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam lalu mulai berjalan menuju panggung, dalam hati dia berjanji akan membuat perhitungan pada siwon yang tidak juga muncul. Sepanjang acara kyuhyun berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya untuk para sparkyu yang dengan setia mendukungnya selama ini, walau dalam hatinya namja manis itu memaki – maki siwon, dengan baik kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan dan juga beberapa sparkyu tentang album barunya ini, sampai pada saat pemutaran perdana video klipnya berakhir tiba – tiba lampu seluruh gedung mati, membuat kyuhyun sangat panik. Dia mencari pegangan, seingatnya tadi eunhyuk berdiri di delakangnya tetapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada. "hyung?" panggilnya namun tidak ada sahutan, seperti didekatnya tak ada orang, yang dia dengar hanya pekikan para fans.

Tiba – tiba lampu sorot menyala, menyorot seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk, choi siwon menghadap kyuhyun sambil berjalan menghampiri namja manis itu perlahan, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"hari ini, aku choi siwon datang untuk mengakui sesuatu di depan kalian semua" ucap siwon sambil memandang kyuhyun tepat dimatanya, "di depan orant tua kyuhyun" sekarang lampu menyorot ke arah bangku penonton, tempat cho heechul dan cho hangeng duduk, kedua orang tuanya itu melambai kearahnya. "di depan orang tuaku" ucap siwon lagi, kali ini lampu menyorot tuan dan nyonya choi, "sahabat – sahabat kami" sekumpulan orang termasuk eunhae dan para staff melambai kearah kyuhyun, "dan para fans tentunya" kali ini lampu kembali menyala, membuat para fans kembali terlihat, "bahwa aku sangat mencintai, namja manis bernama cho kyuhyun yang ada di sana" tunjuk siwon pada kyuhyun yang masih membeku di tempatnya, sedangkan para fans mulai berteriak heboh.

"walaupun kata orang dia menyebalkan" terdengar tawa dari penonton "tapi menurutku dia adalah malaikat manis yang dikirim tuhan untukku"

"kyuhyunku maukah kau melihat persembahan cintaku?" tanya siwon, tiba – tiba lampu kembali padam, namun keadaan tidak menjadi gelap karena layar lebar yang berada di belakang kyuhyun mulai menyala, membuat namja itu berbalik, matanya tertuju pada layar yang sedang menampilkan sebuah film pendek dengan judul, 'my lovely cho kyuhyun'.

Film pendek itu menampilkan ratusan foto yang di rangkai menjadi sebuah video diiringi dengan istrumen musik yang romantis, seluruh foto itu adalah cho kyuhyun, foto yang diambil siwon secara diam – diam selama dia mencintai cho kyuhyun, masa empat tahun lalu saat awal siwon menyukai kyuhyun, saat kyuhyun berada di belakang meja kasir di kona beans, saat kyuhyun di lokasi syuting, kyuhyun yang sedang mengayunkan lighstick di tangannya sambil tersenyum manis, masih banyak lagi dan yang paling baru adalah foto kyuhyun selama proses syuting video klip bersama siwon.

"foto – foto itu menggambarkan perjalananku mencintai namja manis bernama cho kyuhyun" suara siwon kembali terdengar setelah film tersebut selesai diputar, sedangkan diatas panggung sana kyuhyun sudah meneteskan air mata, dia tidak menyangka siwon selalu memperhatikannya bahkan sejak lama, kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar kapan siwon mengambil foto – foto itu.

"hari ini, tepat di hari kasih sayang, aku ingin meminta kyuhyun untuk menjadi kekasihku, so, baby maukah kau menjadi kekasih namja yang begitu mencintaimu ini?" tanya siwon yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan namja manis itu.

Terdengar suara – suara dari penonton yang menintanya menerima siwon, bahkan banyak dari mereka yang sampai menangis karena terharu dengan apa yang dilakukan siwon.

"baby?!" panggil siwon melihat kyuhyun yang masih menangis, bahkan sampai sesenggukkan, sangat menggemaskan menurut siwon.

"kau membuatku menangis" ucap kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya

"mian baby"

"kau membuatku terlihat jelek"

"mian baby, tapi kau terlihat semakin lucu"

"kau membuat ku khawatir, kenapa baru datang?"

"mian baby, itu karena aku menyiapkan semua ini"

"kau choi siwon, aku ... juga mencintaimu"

"mian bab- mwo?!" siwon memandang kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"aku mencintaimu bodoh" ucap kyuhyun lagi sambil menghambur ke pelukan siwon, ya kyuhyun sadar dirinya sudah mencintai siwon, sekarang dia tau arti debaran didadanya saat bersama siwon, rasa nyaman dan juga bahagia saat didekat namja berdimple itu.

Siwon merengkuh tubuh kyuhyun "gomawo baby, gomawo" ucapnya sambi menciumi puncak kepala kyuhyun.

Terdengar sorak – sorakan para penonton termasuk orang tua wonkyu, dan para staff yang memang sudah mengetahui dan juga membantu rencana siwon ini, mereka bahagia kalau melihat wonkyu bahagia.

"sekarang kau adalah my baby, nona cho" ucap siwon setelah melapas pelukannya, namun tangan namja tampan itu masih di pinggang ramping kyuhyun.

"tunggu, kau memanggilku apa?"

"nona cho" jawab siwon enteng

"wait, kau..." sepertinya kyuhyun mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"kalau yang kau masuk namja di taman, kau benar baby" ucap siwon membuat kyuhyun terbelalak kaget, "ahh dan satu lagi, namja menyebalkan di kona beans" tambah siwon.

Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang begitu lamban, pantas saja dia merasa seperti sudah mengenal siwon sejak lama, lalu kyuhyun teringat ukiran yang ada di syal yang dipinjam dari namja itu, CSW, berarti choi siwon.

CUP siwon mengecup bibir kyuhyun, "jangan melamun sayang"

"aku hanya tidak percaya, kau namja itu?" jawabnya dengan pipi yang merona.

Siwon tersenyum lembut "sudah jangan difikirkan, sekarang bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"bukankah barusan sudah?" ucap kyuhyun malu – malu.

"yang tadi hanya pemanasan, ini yang sebenarnya" setelah mengucapkan itu siwon langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah kyuhyun, menyampaikan cintanya yang dalam pada namja manis itu, dan ciuman manis itu diiringi oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh orang yang ada disana.

**END**

**Yeyyyyy akhirnya selesai juga, ini ff terpanjang yang saya tulis lhooo, sejujurya sangat sulit menyelesaikan sequel ini, ntah sudah berapa kali saya rombak ulang, jadi maaf kalau mengecewakan ya teman – teman, dan garing banget hhe.**

**Tidak lelah saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang mau membaca, mereview, follow, favorite, pokoknya love you all ...**

**Kalau ada typo(s) harap dimaklumi ya :)**

**Pai –pai #lambai-lambai**


End file.
